


I have your back

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, and she is hurt, it's christmas and Lena is alone in her office, supergirl crashes onto her balcony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Supergirl is hurt when she crashes down on Lena's balcony. Lena wants to help, but it's their first meeting and Kara thinks Lena wants to hurt her.





	

The city has quieted down for the most part, now that it is dark out and in an hour it’ll be midnight. Several buildings are decorated with various lights, which are pretty look at, especially from a balcony that’s high up. It’s Christmas and many people are at home, celebrating with their families and their friends, but not Lena. She has grown accustomed to it, always being alone, holidays and all. Her family name haunts her, like an ugly scar she can’t seem to get rid of, despite her attempts to make a name out of herself outside of her family.

Lena inhales deeply and holds her breath for a few seconds, before letting it out again. She turns around to walk back into her office, where a bottle of cooled champagne awaits her. The cork pops out easily and lands on her floor. She is about to bend down to pick it up when she hears a loud noise coming from her balcony, as if something just crashed.

She frowns when she hears someone crying out in agony, so whatever crashed is not a thing but a person. In a hurry she puts her bottle of champagne on her desk and rushes to her balcony, stunned when it’s no one less than supergirl. She has heard and read a lot about supergirl, but this is the first time she actually sees her in person.

Kara cries out and helplessly tries to reach her hands to her back, but she fails to bend her arms to the spot where the pain is radiating from. The kryptonite makes her feel like she’s being torn apart and it’s what caused her to crash because she couldn’t fly properly anymore. What’s even worse is that the blade broke off and she can feel it shifting, inching closer towards her chest. She never knew she would be so scared to die, but what scares her even more is that she wouldn’t be around anymore for Alex.

“Supergirl,” Lena says. She is puzzled at first why supergirl is screaming out in pain, but then she sees that something appears to be stuck in her back, which must be what’s causing the pain.

Kara looks up and swallows hard, feeling like her night is only getting worse. Out of all places she fell down on the balcony of a Luthor and she knows what the Luthors are like. She tries to get up so she can escape, but she’s not strong enough to even stand up properly. The kryptonite is weakening her more and more, and if she doesn’t get out of here fast and get it out off her back, she’ll die.

“You’re hurt,” Lena says as she steps closer towards supergirl. She’s about to reach out to help when she sees supergirl flinching away from her. It hits her like a ton of bricks that the girl of steel fears her and it hurts. Supergirl, the one person who always seems to see the good in people, is flinching away from her.

Kara watches how Miss Luthor retracts her hand and practically stumbles when she takes a step back. She’s confused by the look in Lena’s eyes, as if she hurt her or something. With all the energy she can muster, she stands up, but she’s too weak at this point and wobbles.

Lena hears supergirl gasp when she catches her in her arms and she’d let go to avoid scaring her further, if it wouldn’t be for the fact that supergirl can’t stand on her own. “I can help,” she says gently. “Please, I mean you no harm.”

Kara hesitates when she slumps against Lena, walking inside together where she sags down on a chair. When Miss Luthor makes a move to bring her hands to her back, she pushes her hands away. If she doesn’t defend herself, Lena might push the kryptonite in deeper so she would die.

“I want to help you,” Lena says softly and she can see supergirl relaxing somewhat due to the sincerity in her voice.

“Why would you help me?” Kara asks, still a bit unsure.

“Because you are hurt,” Lena answers. She is baffled that supergirl even wonders why, because it would be heartless if she’d leave supergirl to die. “May I?”

Kara nods slowly and grits her teeth together from the pain. Her heart is hammering wildly as Lena studies her back and grasps the piece of kryptonite.

“I’m sorry in advance,” Lena whispers.

Kara feels a flash of betrayal, but it vanishes when Lena pulls out the kryptonite in one fast move, similar to how someone would rip off a band-aid.

Lena puts the object down on her desk. “How do you feel?” she asks concerned.

“Still weak,” Kara confesses. It will take a while before she’ll be properly healed. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes, anything,” Lena answers.

“It’s Christmas,” Kara says and she sees the smile on Lena’s face dropping. “Why are you here, in your office?”

“I always am,” Lena says earnestly. “I don’t have anyone to celebrate with.”

“No friends you can celebrate with?” Kara questions further.

“No,” Lena replies. “I don’t have any friends.”

Kara feels bad for Lena, because it doesn’t seem fair. “I’ll be your friend,” she blurts out.

Lena can hardly believe her own ears and this time it’s her turn to ask “why?”  

“You helped me and that’s something that friends do,” Kara explains. “You’re really nice. You deserve to have at least one friend.”

Lena is speechless, not having expected this. She has to take a few deep breaths so she doesn’t suddenly cry.

Kara is awed to see Lena so affected by this, to see how much it means to her to have a friend. She knows the timing and everything may be awkward and they just met, but she can’t help herself when she wraps her arms around Lena and hugs her.

Lena stiffens and it takes her a second to process what is happening, but then she’s hugging supergirl back and oh, she can’t remember the last time anyone hugged her.

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes. “For how I acted at first,” she clarifies. “It wasn’t right of me to judge you like that. Thank you so much for helping me, I owe you.”

Lena sighs in relief, appreciating that supergirl said that. “I do want something,” she says as their hug breaks.

Kara didn’t think Lena would call in that favor this fast, but okay. “What is it, Miss Luthor?” she asks politely.

“Okay, two things,” Lena corrects herself, smiling at supergirl. “Call me Lena,” she insists.

“I can do that,” Kara replies, smiling back at Lena. “What’s the second thing?”

“Will you have dinner with me?” Lena asks, half expecting supergirl to say no. It’s possible that supergirl is only trying to be polite with the whole friend thing because she helped her, but it would be nice if their friendship would be real. “It doesn’t have to be in public,” she clarifies before supergirl can answer. “We could have the dinner at my place, so you can have your privacy.” She wouldn’t blame supergirl if she wouldn’t want to be seen with her.

“I would love to have dinner with you,” Kara says happily. “Public is fine, I don’t mind being seen with you.” By Rao, the happiness that lights up Lena’s face, reaching all the way to her eyes makes her melt and reveals how much this means for Lena.

Lena sees that supergirl is still too weakened to fly. “Can I bring you home?” she asks, although she considers supergirl might not want to reveal where she lives. “I could call a cab or I could call someone for you?”

“Agent Danvers,” Kara says, feeling like that’s her best option now. “I have her number.”

Lena gives supergirl some privacy and waits outside her office for a while, as supergirl makes a call. Ten minutes later agent Danvers arrives to pick supergirl up with a formal greeting.

Kara flashes Lena a smile while she slings one arm around her sister’s shoulder to lean on.

Lena walks back to her desk when supergirl and agent Danvers are gone. She raises one eyebrow up when she notices a piece of paper on her desk and glances at it. It’s a sketch of what must be supergirl, if the cape is any indication, with a phone number scribbled next to it. She reads the small note underneath the sketch.

 

_I’ll pick you up tomorrow for dinner at 6._

_P.S: I left my phone number (yes it’s really my number, not a fake one)_

_P.P.S: I hope you don’t mind flying._

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's morning and I didn't sleep yet, but I had to write this. It's just a small thingy.


End file.
